


Head Over Feet

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cause That's Liam's Mom's Name, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Good Theo Raeken, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned Jenna Geyer, Minor Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Oblivious Liam, Theo Raeken Loves Liam Dunbar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 08:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13185903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Liam falls into something with Theo despite his best efforts not to. He tries to keep it causal. Theo's patient and waits for Liam to be ready. Somewhere along the way Liam realizes it may have never been casual at all. It never stood a chance of being casual, not with Theo involved.





	Head Over Feet

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song [Head Over Feet](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4iuO49jbovg) by Alanis Morissette. I heard it and decided I needed to Thiam it. This happened.  
> This has not been beta read so any mistakes are my own.

Liam had been adamant about not falling for Theo. Theo was working so hard on being good and getting his life together, he didn’t need Liam dragging him down. Liam’s lost and unsure where Theo seems to finally have some certainty. In spite of that they became friends, best friends even. Liam tries to fight it but Theo was always there. That’s on Liam though since he’d taken Theo’s duffel bag, blanket, and pillow and held them all hostage until Theo agreed to move in with him. He just couldn’t have Theo sleeping in his truck anyone. Theo says he only agrees to get his things back but part of Liam knows Theo probably wants to be around Liam as much as Liam wants to be around him, even if he does fight it.

What confuses Liam the most about the whole situation is how _good_ Theo treats him and his family. He helps out around the house, doing things for them without having to be asked. He gets along great with Liam’s Mom Jenna, the two of them now having inside jokes that Liam will probably never be able to understand.

One night Liam comes home from a tiring afternoon of lacrosse practice to see Theo in the bathroom with the bath running. Liam immediately thinks it’s for Theo and tries to leave only for Theo to stop him, gently gripping his arm and leading him back into the bathroom.

“This is for you,” Theo says, taking Liam’s bag from him and heading towards the door. He arches an expectant eyebrow when Liam just stands there gaping at him, “well? Get it. You don’t want the water to get cold.”

Liam can’t do anything but obey, groaning as he sinks down into the water and feeling his muscles relax. He catches a familiar scent and opens his eyes, finally noticing the swirls of red and white into the water. Theo had put a bath bomb into the water for him, a peppermint one. _Theo loves peppermint_ , Liam thinks, _it could have been an accident._ Another part of him is screaming at him that this was no accident. _He wants you to smell like peppermint_.

Liam’s heart pounds in his chest, his breathing suddenly becoming ragged. Theo loves peppermint and wants Liam to smell like peppermint. Liam is out of the bath so fast some of the water sloshes out onto the tile floor. Liam ignores it in favor of quickly drying himself and wrapping a towel around his waist.

He leaves the bathroom to see Theo standing by the door to his room looking at Liam with wide eyes. He can tell the moment the scent hits him because he closes his eyes, inhaling deeply. When he opens them his eyes are glowing yellow. All logical thought leaves Liam as he crosses the distance between them in two quick strides and pins Theo to the wall, kissing him hungrily. Theo wastes no time in kissing back, groaning when Liam slips his tongue into his mouth.

“You smell so good,” Theo says, sucking and biting his way down Liam’s neck.

Liam gasps, throwing his head back to allow Theo more access. He knows this is wrong. He shouldn’t be doing this. They’re friends. He can’t give Theo anything else right now.

“Theo this…”

“It doesn’t have to mean anything,” Theo says, looking up at him. “Whatever you want Liam.”

Liam doesn’t know what he wants. Not really. He knows he _wants_ Theo. He also knows that despite what Theo says he wants more out of this than just sex. Liam can’t give that to him. Not now. Liam knows it’s not fair. So many people have taken what they wanted from Theo. He doesn’t want to be another one of those people.

“I mean it,” Theo says, “I want this, I want you. I’m all yours, Liam. However you want me.”

Liam nods, feeling his throat tighten a bit at just what that means. But then Theo is kissing him again, grabbing Liam’s hips to pull him closer. All other argument leaves Liam.

 

Liam wishes he could say it was a one-time thing but it’s not. He never thought he would do the whole friends with benefits thing, but here he is doing it with Theo Raeken of all people, and quite often. Liam takes a little comfort in the fact that he’s not always the one that initiates it.

Theo seems perfectly happy with their situation. He’s also taken to trying to get Liam to come around as well. At first it was subtle, talking about a vague far off future and what Liam saw for himself. Then he started flirting with Liam, teasing him. His friends notice but Liam just brushes it off. Whatever he and Theo have going on is between the two of them. He doesn’t need anyone else to understand it. Sometimes _he_ barely understands it.

It’s three months into whatever this thing is that Theo finally breaks, at least enough to try to talk about things. He and Liam are curled up together on the couch watching a movie. Theo has his arms around Liam’s shoulder, playing with Liam’s hair while Liam rests his head on his chest. Liam feels warm and content and a bunch of other feelings he doesn’t want to think on. At least not right now.

The hand in Liam’s hair stills before resuming its ministrations. He can feel as Theo’s takes a deep breath before he speaks. “I love you Liam. I know we silently agreed not to talk about it but I need you to know. Whatever this thing is between us means something to me. I know it does to you too even if you can’t let yourself admit it. And that’s okay.

“I just need you to know that I love you, and I’m not going anywhere. I’ll wait for you to get to where you need to be Liam, however long it takes. You’re worth it. I don’t need you to say anything if you don’t want to. We can just go back to watching our movie like nothing ever happened. I just needed you to know.”

Liam can feel his heart beating rapidly in his chest and knows Theo has to hear it as well. Liam is floored. He couldn’t say anything if he wanted to. At first he’s angry, they had agreed, albeit silently, not to talk about this. But there’s also guilt there at making Theo wait, and relief. Relief that he has someone like Theo who understands him. Someone that gets Liam is struggling and is willing to wait. Liam wants to say something, tell Theo that he cares about him and he’s grateful but Theo is taking a deep breath and turning the TV back up before Liam can speak.

Nothing changes between them after that, not really. Theo acts the same around Liam as he always did. The only change is that Liam notices things now. He notices the way Theo’s eyes linger, not in a hungry way but in a way that has them going crinkly and fond in the corners. How he always wears this small private smile just for Liam. How he listens to Liam when he talks about things. Liam honestly thinks he’s the best listener he’s ever met.

Things continue and Liam tries to go on as if everything's the same. Theo seems to be able to but Liam can’t. He’s aware now. Aware of Theo’s feelings and his own feelings that he’s been trying to keep hidden. It’s impossible not to think about it. He even thinks about it when they’re having sex. The words ‘ _Theo loves me’_ clouding his thoughts as Theo hovers above him, expression blissed out and happy.

Another part of him becomes aware that _he’s_ the one that makes Theo look like that. He makes Theo happy. Theo makes _him_ happy. Happier than he’s been with anyone else. He makes Liam laugh, makes him feel safe and cared for, makes his heart race in a way that was once unfamiliar but is now something he associates with Theo.

He _loves_ Liam. Loves him enough to give him time to work through his own feelings. He still states his case for Liam multiple times, giving him his reasons why they would be good together and then leaving Liam time to think about it. Liam _has_ thought about it. He’s tired of thinking about it, tired of trying to think up excuses not to because they’re all flimsy and pathetic, even to him.

Liam stands in the back of the room, watches as Theo talks with Stiles, Derek, and Scott. He throws his head back as he laughs at something Stiles said. Theo has come a long way since Liam first met him. He’s changed so much and Liam could not be prouder of him. He’s shown Liam who he is, shown him how kind and funny and amazing he can be.

Liam doesn’t know what does it but he’s hit with the sudden realization as he stands alone watching Theo and his pack. He’d been trying so hard to fight his feelings for Theo but they were already there. They probably had been the whole time. He certainly felt something that first time they fell into bed together and all the other times since then, despite him saying it was just sex.

_I’m an idiot,_ Liam thinks, heart racing as he stares at Theo, _I’m such an idiot. I’ve been in love with him this damn whole time._

Liam is thrown. He isn’t sure what he’s supposed to do with this information. His first thought is to tell Theo but he can’t just walk up and tell him when he’s surrounded by the pack. Then Malia suggests karaoke and Liam smiles. He has the perfect idea.

He feels Theo’s eyes on him as he steps up and takes the microphone from a laughing Stiles, who had just wowed the room with his rendition of Baby Got Back which he dedicated to Derek’s ass. Derek’s blushing the corner but he still pulls Stiles in for a kiss when the human walks up to him.

Liam looks right at Theo before the song starts, needing him to know what this means, “This is for you. I’m sorry it took me so long.”

Theo’s eyes widen when the song starts and Liam begins singing. His friends are cheering somewhere but Liam only has eyes for Theo. His eyes never leave his as he sings.

_Your love is thick and it swallowed me whole_  
You're so much braver than I gave you credit for…  
  
You've already won me over in spite of me  
And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet  
And don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are  
I couldn't help it  
It's all your fault

The moment the song ends Theo is on him, kissing Liam with such force he almost stumbles back. It’s only Theo slipping his arms around Liam’s waist in an effort to pull him closer that keeps him steady. When they pull back they’re both grinning.

Liam runs his thumb along Theo’s bottom lips, looking up into his eyes, “I’m sorry.”

Theo shakes his head, “You don’t have to apologize. I told you I’d wait however long it took.”

“Yeah but it shouldn’t have taken me so long,” Liam sighs.

“You got there in the end,” Theo grins, “that’s all that matters.”

“Mmhmm. Hey Theo?”

“Yes princess?”

"Asshole" Liam pinches Theo's side, feeling almost giddy with happiness as he finally says the words he’s been holding back for so long, “I love you.”

Theo’s happy laughter is music to Liam’s ears, “I love you too.”

“If you and your boyfriend are quite done we do have more karaoke to do,” Malia says, looking expectantly at the microphone still in Liam’s hands.

Liam smiles sheepishly, handing the microphone to Scott, who pats him on the back with a grin as he goes. He lets Theo pulls him down into the armchair next to him, snuggling up close when the chimera wraps an arm around him.

“So boyfriends?” Liam asks, glancing up at Theo.

Theo looks down at him with a small smile, the one saved exclusively for Liam. “Boyfriends.”

Not much changes for them after that. They do everything they did before. It’s only then that Liam realizes they’d basically been dating all along. Liam just hadn’t let himself see that. The one change Liam makes is more internal than anything but he’s sure Theo notices the difference in him. After so long of fighting it Liam just allows himself to be happy and love Theo like he deserves.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This didn't turn out as fluffy as I wanted but I hope there was still plenty of fluff.  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
